Kitty0706's Wiki
Welcome to the Kitty0706's Wiki Here we have everything based on the late Kitty0706, creator of series from Moments with Heavy to Elliot Goes to School and everything in between. (Note from the founder: We are still in progress of making articles for our wikia, so not every page will be at full completion. We will hopefully edit and finish the pages as soon as possible, so do not fret when you see an unfinished page. Unfinished pages are usually marked with messages at the bottom of the plots to let you know that the full page will be coming soon.) Kitty's Various Series & Videos Elliot Goes to School (EGTS)Episodes *Elliot is Late For Work Episode *Elliot Goes to School *Merry Christmas, Elliot. [[TomTheGman] & Kitty0706] *Pep Rallies *Field Trips *Mondays *Elliot Goes Camping *25 STEPS HOW TO BE AN ELMER Short Moments with Heavy * "Jack Johnson says Hi!" * Heavy Orders an Xbox 360 * Heavy Goes Bowling * Heavy Takes His Driving Test * Heavy Has His Christmas Feast * The Quest for the Ultimate Sandwich * Heavy's Retarded Holiday * French Toast * Movie Night [[Greatdictator]] * Heavy's Sexy Tournament [[Sniper Melon]] GMod Brawl *GMod Brawl: John Madden vs Will Farrel *GMod Brawl: Citizen vs Soda Machine *GMod Brawl: Niko vs Roman [[DasBoSchitt]] Short Films *Left 4 Farts *Link's Retarded Day *Half-Retarded [First] *Fox's Retarded Day *Louis's Pills of Ultimate Destruction *World's WORST Movie Chase Scene...IN GARRY'S MOD! *Half-Retarded: Episode 1 *Team Flatulence *Tea time with Dr. Breen *100TH VIDEO MILESTONE PUNCH FEST 2011 *Mass Defect *Team Fabulous 2 *Ass's Creed: Enter the Anus KittyTV * KittyTV: The Chronicles of Dick * KittyTV Presents: RIDDICK IS BACK GTA IV Videos/Series *Niko, Hero of Mankind *GTA IV: The Coffee Mugger *GTA IV: The Salesman Ultimatum *GTA IV: Project Cooper *GTA IV: Introducing Tommy Garcia YTP * Peter Griffin in Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory * Splinter Cell: Shetland Scene dub * Tails Rapes Twitchy Sonic * Youtube Poop: I made your face for dinner * Youtube Poop: Link Defeats the Mass Murderer the King * Youtube Poop: The King Attempts to Destroy America * Youtube Poop: The King Sucks at Manhunt * Youtube Poop: The King Kills Mario * Youtube Poop: Robotnik the Pedophile * Youtube Poop: Desmond Has A Scatman Hightmare (SPOILERS ALERT) * Youtube Poop: Robotnik Has Health Problems * Youtube Poop: Ganon Becomes Antoine's Meal for the Day * Youtube Poop: Jackie Estacado has Hearing Problems * Youtube Poop: Jackie Gets Aids * Youtube Poop: Kenny Roger's on the Naughty List * The King Thinks G-Man and Furries are Incompetent. * HI IT'S VINCE WITH * hello.wmv * [What it takes to be a *REAL* Mafioso|[YTP What it takes to be a *REAL* Mafioso]] * [Max Payne's Rhetorical Questions|[YTP Max Payne's Rhetorical Questions]] Gmod Poop * Gmod Poop: G-man vs. Barney Part 1 * Gmod Poop: G-Man vs. Barney Part 2 * Gmod Poop: Niko Bellic gets the Portal Gun * Gmod Poop- The Random Poop 1 * Gmod Poop- The Random Poop 2 * Gmod Poop vs. Youtube Poop * Gmod Poop vs. Youtube Poop Round 2 The Random Tales of Gman * The Random Tales of Gman * The Random Tales of Gman: Random Re-Defined Other Animations * [Heavy Learns a Valuable Life Lesson|[SFM Heavy Learns a Valuable Life Lesson]] * stealth_mechanics.wmv * UNFAMOUS.shit * [I wonder what game this is|[SFM I wonder what game this is]] Music Videos * G-Man's the King of Rock N' Roll * "Every Man Has a Molly" - Gmod Music Video GLITCH DATABASE * GLITCH DATABASE: True Crime- motorcycle launch * GLITCH DATABASE: True Crime- Debug Mode Glitch * GLITCH DATABASE: Saint's Row Penthouse Glitch * GLITCH DATABASE: True Crime- Caltrops Glitch * GLITCH DATABASE: True Crime- Rolling Log Glitch * GLITCH DATABASE: True Crime-Spawn Cars and Test Levels GameTime (GameTimeDnE) * GameTime Playdate #1: Team Bobbeh 2 * GameTime w/ Nessie N' Elliot - Quiet tits * GameTime w/ Nessie N' Elliot - Cry of Beer * GameTime w/ Nessie N' Elliot - Slide Pooper * GameTime w/ Nessie N' Elliot - Wom Wancy's Winter Well Tutorials * The Garry's Mod Bible of Kitty0706 * The Gmod Suicide Mouse Survival Guide * Kitty QuickTip: The Walking Ragdoll (Garry's Mod) Notable Tributes * Mass Defect: Sunday Morning (Unfinished) [[Notorious Procrastinator]] * 25 STEPS HOW TO BE AN ELMER (Parody) [[PotatoGaming]] * Movie Night [[Greatdictator]] * Heavy's Sexy Tournament [[Sniper Melon]] * Hitler is informed kitty0706 has passed away [[Gazzitas]] * In Memoriam Kitty0706 [[ThePruld]] * A Fond Farewell to Kitty0706 (Colin Wyckoff) [[DasBoSchitt]] * Rest in Peace, kitty0706. [[MechaFourth]] * (SFM) Farewell, Kitty0706 [[Burno]] * For the dearly departed Kitty0706 - A Tribute (R.I.P) [[DaFlurd]] * Kitty0706 Tribute [[Lord Krit]] * Memorial for kitty0706 [[Descentfreak1032]] * The Kitty0706 Gmod/SFM Collab! together by [[BonkNickeltoon]] * TF2 Air 2 [[EthioMod]] * Kitty0706 Tribute (04-13-19) [[Gamerbro]] * Elliot, Get Well Soon - MarioPro65 Parody (of Birdy's People Help The People) [[MarioPro65]] Related (NON Kitty0706 Made) Web Series * The Adventures of Coach [[Dizztah]] * The Idiot Box [[DasBoSchitt]] * Heavy Birthday [[CreativityZone]] * YouTube Ave. [[DasBoSchitt]] * Team Neighborhood [[Greatdictator]] * Idiots of Gmod [[Icton]] * the coen brothers series [[stopplimertime] aka RunFromTheMinges] * Heavy's Tiny Picnic Adventure [[RubberFruit]] * Louis (Series) [[RubberFruit]] * Gorgeous Freeman [[Antoine Delak]] * Simply Heavy [[MegaGFilms]] * The Unexpected Dangers of Life [[Blackety]] * Garry's Mod Good Times [[TomTheGman]] Other * Merry Christmas, Elliot. [[TomTheGman] & Kitty0706] * Kitty0706's Liked Videos 'Trivia' *The cancer that Kitty0706 suffered from was acute lymphoblastic leukemia (ALL). Tragically, he lost his fight against it, and died 25/1/2015. *An archive of his work was created in 2019 that consist of three parts. part 1 is videos including his videos, tribute and fan videos and an interview with the man himself, part 2 has a collection of his art and tribute art and there are two uploads one labeled broken has two extra image but has to be downloaded in order to see all of the images and finally there is part 3 which contains mods he used along side related mods, there is also a mod collection on garrysmods.org but it doesn't have the Mr Cool model do to it not being uploaded to that site and is only available through the archive *There exists a steam group and discord server for the fans of kitty0706 Related Wikis * The Bo Schitt Wiki * Ictonipedia Wiki * Garry's Mod Wiki * Garry's Mod Wiki (Fandom) * Half Life Machinima Wiki * GmodFreakshow Wiki * The YouTube Wiki * Garry's Mod Animation Wiki * Elliot goes to school Wiki About Kitty0706 himself Youtube Colin Wyckoff (Aka Kitty0706) started his Youtube career in 2008, with his first video being 'True Crime: Criminal Justice: Part 1', though it didn't become a instant hit, it was a start for his next 7 years of uploading. Gmod Poop: G-man vs. Barney Part 1 was Colin's very first Gmod Machinima which introduced him into the world of making Gmod videos. Personal Life Colin was born in Lakewood, New Jersey and grew up in Point Pleasant, New Jersey. He was still in school when he started uploading, his first video being uploaded when he was 12-13 years old. When he was 18 he began a relationship with a girl called Nessie (Aka Nessiedaseamonster), he met her in vocational school and she noticed him drawing cartoon animals and they began talking about drawing, and eventually Colin told her he had a Youtube channel and later that night she searched it up and found it hilariously funny. They didn't start dating until January 2013, and stayed together until Kitty's death in January 2015. On May 9 2012, Colin was diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia (A.L.L.) Colin explained in The Kitty Korner - Update #1 that he started experiencing abdominal pain out of nowhere. He initially thought it was something minor that would blow over, but months passed, and the pain just got worse over time. One day at school, he was in so much pain that his teacher forced him to go to the school's nurse. The nurse confirmed that he had a fever. Colin didn't feel like he had a fever, so he went to the doctor's to figure out why his body was acting in such a weird way. He had a blood test done, and the doctor sent him home, promising to call him mother up if anything serious came up in the blood test. No less than five minutes after he arrived home, the doctor rang his home and told Colin and his mother to come back down to the doctors immediately as something did in in fact come up. Colin learned that his white cell blood count was off the end of the scales (well over 50,000) and that he was lucky to be alive. The doctor suspected that he had leukemia, and sent him off to a hospital in Pennsylvania to further pinpoint the diagnosis, as well as treat his cancer. Colin's cancer went into remission a few months after, but it recurred in 2014, and was in desperate need of a bone marrow transplant. After the bone marrow transplant in November, his cancer went into remission for a second time. His Passing A year after the transplant, Nessie learned that Colin wasn't doing what he was suppose to do to stay healthy. So she began messaging him saying "Did you take your pills yet?" nearly every day. In early January 2015, Colin came down with a fever and was taken into the hospital again. Sometime in the hospital, Colin learned that his cancer came back once again...and there was nothing they could do except slow it down. Nessie ran to his house and fell into his arms sobbing, after Colin's parents left the room he told her that he would go painlessly and that he would watch over everyone that cared about him. Out of everyone he knew that she would miss him the most, Colin later passed away just after midnight on the 25th of January, 2015. Burial It was unknown if his remains were put to rest in the cemetery along with his family. Editors Final Words Though Colin has passed from this world, his legacy will live on and his loyal fans will always respect him. "Stay warm, homies." - Colin Wyckoff 2015 Links Nessie and Friends say farewell - ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nBDcB5QFRec[[Category:Browse]]